


A Lesson in Levitation

by obiwanken5



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 12:01:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6518482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obiwanken5/pseuds/obiwanken5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bant schools Obi-Wan on the finer points of levitation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Lesson in Levitation

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally written for the prompt-writing comm "Artistic License" on Livejournal, on March 21, 2011. The prompt was "levitate."

The sound of rushing water that permeated the Room of a Thousand Fountains was a dim background noise for Obi-Wan as he focused on keeping Bant cradled in a pocket of the Force. He could feel a similar pocket supporting him, as he sat cross-legged, his hands resting on his knees. His eyes were closed to the sights around him, but he didn't need to open them to know what he would see: the flora and various water sources of the room surrounded him and Bant, as did ten feet of air. The two young Jedi had been playing this game since they were children, the height at which they held the other aloft continuing to grow as they did in both age and mastery of the Force. While they were both capable of taking the other higher than ten feet, they had decided to keep the distance from the ground modest, as this was the first time they had tried it in the Room of a Thousand Fountains.   
  
Obi-Wan had been the first to levitate Bant up off the ground and then over to a nearby pool of water. Once he had her settled two feet above the rippling surface, Bant had done the same with her friend. Once they were both above their respective pools - both deep enough to ensure a safe crash-landing if it occurred - they closed their eyes and began to raise the other up higher until they had reached the ten-foot mark. The point of the game was to enter a meditative state while simultaneously keeping the other person aloft and steady. The added noises of the room simply added to the difficulty, as musical sound of water sluicing over rocks could prove to be a distraction.  
  
Of course, Obi-Wan was so focused on his meditation and keeping his friend from plunging into the water that he failed to maintain an external awareness of his surrounding; he had forgotten that, just because his was in the Jedi Temple, it didn't mean he could let his guard down, especially when he was in such a vulnerable position.   
  
So it was that the impact of half-a-dozen water balloons upon his body took him by complete surprise, though nothing shocked him more than the sudden absence of Force holding him up. His heart plunged into the pit of his stomach as he free-fell ten feet into the cool water below him, with the only thing saving him from any lasting harm from such an impact being his reflexive use of the Force to slow his descent ever so slightly. Crawling from the pool with a sputter, a now very soggy Obi-Wan looked up and found Bant being gently glided to the ground by Garen while Reeft doubled over with laughter. It was now obvious that Garen had surreptitiously taken over Obi-Wan's duty of holding Bant up while Reeft used the Force to launch the water-balloon attack.   
  
Obi-Wan couldn't help but grin as he caught the glint of humour in Bant's eyes. "You planned that," he accused with an amused snort.  
  
"I did," she admitted. "I just wish I could have gotten it on holo."


End file.
